


Courting Procedure

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Cultural Differences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how to date a Balmeran 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Procedure

“So. Shay.” It was Hunk’s turn for questioning, and he turned to look at his friend as they strode through the tunnels of the Balmera together, recording the crystals they came across and admiring its healing process. “Do you guys have any sort of… dating process? Courting process?” Awkwaaard.

Thankfully, Shay didn’t _seem_ to pick up the deeper meaning behind his questioning, and considered. “We do not… truly have much… To glean such happiness was not something of any sort of ritual. We were always happy when one Balmeran found comfort and love in another’s company.”

She shook her head. “You told your family if you found someone, and should you choose to be united for a long time, you told the rest of the Balmerans. It was something we all celebrated, when we found others to be with for a long time.”

The Balmeran looked at where Hunk was trying to pretend he was busy looking at the wall where a crack had almost healed shut. “What of you? Do you do something?”

He cleared his throat, cheeks burning a little red. “Well, um… usually, you ask each other out on dates. Maybe give each other gifts.”

Shay tipped her head to the side. “Dates?”

Oh, goodness… “Dates are when you and the person you like spend time together to like, get to know each other and have fun. Sometimes with other people, but it’s usually just you two.”

It took her a moment to absorb that, before her eyes lit up and she smiled, a beautiful one that Hunk would never tire of seeing. “I see. Like we are now?”

Hunk choked. “U-Um- W-Well…” Inhale, exhale, breathe, Hunk. You can do this. He managed to steal himself. “Only if you want it to be a date.”

Shay considered that for a long moment, before reaching over to take his hand and pull him closer to her. “I want this to be one of your dates. I think I want to go on more of these dates with you.” She smiled. “Is that alright?”

He nodded swiftly. “Yes! Yes, that’s- that’s very alright.”

“Good.” She leaned in, and pressed her forehead against his, her free hand coming up to place her fingertips lightly on his cheek. Even if this was… odd, strange, alien, it felt intimate. Their eyes met, and for a moment, he felt connected. He could feel the life of the Balmera spinning through him, that connection of so many different people - so many life forces, all linked together, all linked to one creature, this harmony and synchronization-

and then Shay closed her eyes, and the spell was gone. “Is this what you do with the people you court?” Hunk asked quietly, bringing his free hand up to touch her cheek with his fingertips as well, closing his eyes.

She hummed. “Yes. You do something different?”

This was nice. This was sweet, and nice, and so very intimate, and he felt as though he could stand here and absorb her like this forever. “Yeah,” Hunk said, opening his eyes. “Let me show you.”

And he leaned up and kissed her.


End file.
